Hyde Kido/Quotes
Character Introduction * Get in my way, and I'll get rid of you! Battle Quotes * "Shadow!" (performing Shadow Scare at end of 5B) * "Shred!" * "Consume!" * "Cut you down!" * "How's that!?" * "Slash!" * "Shackle!" * "You watching? Infinite Rift!" * "Vacant!" (Using Vacant Shift) ** "Shift!" (Using 2nd Vacant Shift) *** "Cut you down!" (Using 3rd Vacant Shift) * "First!" (Using Vacant Shift) ** "Second!" (Using 2nd Vacant Shift) *** "Third!" (Using 3rd Vacant Shift) * "One!" (Using Vacant Shift) ** "Two!" (Using 2nd Vacant Shift) *** "Three!" (Using 3rd Vacant Shift) * "Fire!" (Using Black Orbiter) * "Orbiter!" (Using Black Orbiter) * "Dark Lotus!" (Using Dark Lotus) * "Sinister!" (Using Bend Sinister) * "One more!" (Using Bend Sinister) * "Gotcha!" ''(Using Red-Clad Cleaver or successful grab) * ''"Come on, get over here!" (idle) * "That all you got?" (Defending) * "Not good!" (taking damage) * "Up we go!" (recovering) * "My... bad..." (Down) * "Now, I'm mad!" (remaining player) * "Like the shadow of darkness... Crimson Edge!" (when using Distortion Skill, Pale Bringer Arrows) * "Now, I'm serious. Pale Bringer!" (when using Distortion Skill, Pale Bringer Arrows) * "Your eternal rest... Gyre Vortex!" ''(when using Distortion Skill, Gyre Vortex) * "''Cut through the end of time... Gyre Vortex!" (when using Distortion Skill, Gyre Vortex) * "It all rests on this!" (following up with Distortion Skill Duo) * "Manifestation!" (activating Resonance Blaze) * "I'm not finished! Better not die on me! Raging Roar!" (when using Astral Skill, Raging Roar) * "And stay down!" (after Astral Finish) Assist Quotes * Linne! (When calling on Linne to assist) * Old Man! (When calling on Waldstein to assist) * Harada! (When calling on Orie Ballardiae to assist) * Ruby! (When calling on Ruby Rose to assist) * You're up, Ruby! (When calling on Ruby Rose to assist) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: ''Cut straight through and take’em down. You got a problem with that? : Hyde: Not at all. That’s what I always do. Noel Vermillion : Noel: Please surrender, there's no need for us to fight. : Hyde: Yeah... I don't think that's gonna work. Sorry. Iron Tager : Hyde: Are you ready for my real strength? : Tager: Calm down, rookie. First, we have to analyze the enemy's movements. Mai Natsume :Hyde: Stand back! I can't let a girl lead the charge. :Mai: Uh, hehehehe. Thanks, but, uh, well, that's a can of worms. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Hyde: ''I don't pull my punches. No promises you won't get caught up in the crossfire. : Yu : Not a problem! Don't hold back on my account, Persona! Naoto Shirogane :Hyde: So you think you can control my power? :Naoto: Not an issue. I have a plan. Under Night In-Birth Linne : Hyde: Don't worry, I'll protect you! : Linne: Hmph. That's my line you amateur. Waldstein : Waldstein: I can feel it now! My blood is boiling! : Hyde: Geez. Don't give yourself a heart attack old man. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: Let's go, Kido. Think you're ready? : Hyde: Whenever you are, Harada. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: C'mon, Hyde. Show Big Sis how cool you are. :Hyde: Sure! Just watch me! ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Hyde: ''If you're scared, you can just stand back and watch. : Ruby: Same to you, Hyde. You don’t have to fight if you’re scared of me showing you up. : Hyde: Roger tha-! W-wait, hold on! Blake Belladonna : Blake: I don't fight for the sake of violence. : Hyde: I'm just trying to put on the fire here. Gimme a break... Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Hyde: ''Sorry, I don't have any more time to waste on you! : Ragna: Ha, kid got some stones. Noel Vermillion : Noel: I-I'm sorry! I should have held back! : Hyde: Why apologize? They had it coming. Iron Tager : Hyde: Is that all you got? That's disappointing. : Tager: Still so green, but you got potential. Mai Natsume :Mai: That settles it, huh? :Hyde: Yeah, thanks to you. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Hyde: ''So that's the power of the bond, huh? : Yu: Yeah. This is my-- no, our power! Naoto Shirogane :Hyde: We won. What the hell are you? :Naoto: Heh, nothing special. Just a detective. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: ''Beyond lies only the darkness of night. : Hyde: If you're not ready for it, then go home. Waldstein : Hyde: This is the essence of my power. : Waldstein: Hehehe. And you say I get worked up. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: Phew, that was...quite an extracurricular. : Hyde: Man, I miss the days when school was all we had to worry about. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: You've gotten so strong. Big Sis is so proud of you. :Hyde: Hey, cut it out, Yuzu! ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Aww it's over. It was starting to get fun. Aww too bad. : Hyde: Understand now, even lady luck has given up on you. Blake Belladonna : Hyde: It was self-defense. Don't hold it against me. : Blake: Maybe from your perspective. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: ''Go home, kid. From here on out, your life's on the line. : Hyde: Little too late to worry about that. It has been ever since that fateful night... Noel Vermillion : Noel: What sort of world is this... ? How long must we keep fighting? : Hyde: It doesn't matter. We just have to take this as far as we can. Iron Tager :Hyde: Man, what the hell is with you? “Green” this, “rookie” that… Come at me and I’ll show you just how strong I am. :Tager: You just proved my point, Rookie. A soldier who ignores the battlefield to focus on himself is second-rate. Watch your opponents, the flow of battle, and above all, your allies. Only then can you call yourself strong. Mai Natsume :Hyde: Sorry, I shouldn't have underestimated you just because you're a girl. I won't tell you to stay back anymore. Let's fight together! :Mai: S-Sure! I look forward to working with you! (Well, that wasn't really what I was getting at earlier, but... Hmm...) ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: ''The "EXS", huh... I can't see any limit to its power... Just how strong is it? : Hyde: Woah! Just don't jump in front of me like that! I mean, you're good, but my right hand won't listen to me. Naoto Shirogane :Naoto: Your powers were more intense than I had predicted. If you take so much as one wrong step, we risk serious injury. :Hyde: Don't take this the wrong way, but you shouldn't come near me. I haven't been able to control my power since I got here...and I don't want to hurt you. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Hyde: ''I can take care of myself, Linne. Let me continue to fight by your side. : Linne: Do whatever you want. Just don't become a sacrifice. Waldstein : Hyde: What now, old man? Still wanna treat me like a kid? : Waldstein: Don't make me laugh boy. You're barely breaking out of your shell. Talk to me again when your arms are the size of your torso. Orie Ballardiae : Hyde: Geez, this is weird... Never thought I’d be fighting alongside you, Harada. : Orie: P-Please keep this a secret from everyone in the class. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Hey, Hyde, gimme a back massage. Oh, and I'm thirsty, so bring me some tea. And don't forget the rice crackers! :Hyde: Ugh... I swear, Yuzu, you're unbelievable... ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Hyde: ''Whether here or in the Hollow Night, I can't avoid fighting. Sorry, Ruby. I'd like your help, but I don't want to subject you to these endless attacks. : Ruby: Naw, it's okay! As a Huntress, it's my duty to help those in need! Besides...it's kind of exciting! Hehe. ♪ Blake Belladonna : Blake: It's just constant fighting, both here and at home... I just want a little rest. : Hyde: We both just want boring lives. But I guess we've got a lot more suffering to do. Category:Quotes